A new life for Mia Grey
by Chocolate chops 18
Summary: After the Jack Hyde incident Mia has had enough of being a fragile china doll so she decides to change her name, looks and cut herself off from her family. Five years later she must return but why and how will they Grey's react when they see the young girl they once knew all grown up and surviving by herself (T for language)
1. Say Goodbye

**Disclamer: i don't own fifty shades of grey or the characters but later oc's are mine**

**i felt that Mia is not given enough attention so i decided to make her the main character **

* * *

**Mia's prov**

My name? Mia grey. People rarely know who I am apart from the little sister of the great Christian grey. I love my brother I really do, but sometimes I just want for once to be known as Mia the chef. Working in Paris on the cooking course really inspired my ambition to be a professional chef and be known by many for my fantastic cooking. Of course my brother would never allow that. No. I must stay at home for the rest of my life with no boyfriend, let alone husband, and just be the perfect little sister.

For the past three days I have been in hospital after being drugged by Jack Hyde. He wanted revenge on Christian so of course for that he needed me… to get to Ana. Yes I am not even good enough for someone to take out their revenge on my brother. I know I should not think like that I mean Anna has only just woken up, I should be grateful that I am still alive. But everyone just seems to blame me. I just wanted to be left alone for a few hours instead I was pulled back into al my brothers drama and now I am not being left alone for a second.

I am done with it though, done with being a grey, done with my families over protectiveness, done with feeling completely vulnerable.

Johnson my personal body guard, well one of them anyway, is just outside the door while I get changed but apparently another will be in the room while I sleep. I have just 15 minutes to pack up a few items that I will need as well as some clothes before I leave. Just before I go I leave a note for everyone before climbing down the drain pipe and running through the gate. I feel slightly woozy from the pain relief I was given, but I can't stop now. I called a friend I met on my cooking course a few hours ago from the toilet, I can see her car just ahead just a few more steps and I will be out of here. Goodbye Mia Grey hello….. Wow a new name, a new me, a new life.


	2. The letter

Grace's Prov

I decide to go and say good night to Mia before I go off to bed. It has been a few very stressful days for all of us and I know she feels she is to blame. It all honesty this would not have happened if she did not slip her security but she is a Grey. I remember her as a child, always laughing, always happy and could bring a smile to anyone's face. But we all feel so protective towards her no matter how old she gets she will still be the little baby I held in my arms.

When I found out she was missing I nearly fell apart and seeing her so helpless in the hospital bed I felt my heart break. She was always so strong so confident but she hated all of the security and drama that came with her life. Everybody knew it. But both my husband and Christian insisted it was for her protection. If they were not so strict on it all maybe it would never have happened. But it's over now Mia is home and Ana has woken up. I can't believe I am going to be a grandmother. That is something else I need to tell Mia, she is going to be so excited.

I pass Johnson on my way in. He is 6ft 5inch, black hair and huge muscles. Anyone who even gets close to Mia is going to be terrified I chuckle to myself. I am smiling but as soon as I enter the smile drops off my face. Mia's window is open and her room looks to have been ransacked. Clothes are missing as well as jewellery along with other precious items such as an old bear she has had since she was young. My feet can't seem to move I just stand there till finally I spot a piece of paper on her bed. It is addressed to be in Mia's swirly handwriting. Gingerly I pick it up.

_Dear mum,_

_I'm sorry, I really am. I just can't lead this life anymore. All the rules and expectancies are absurd, I just want a normal life with normal friends but I can't because my last name is grey. I am 21 and it's about high time I start caring for myself plus making my own decisions. I know Christian is going to freak and shouting to Sawyer and Taylor to come and find me but please do your best to slow him down. I'll be back eventually but for now I need to live my life the way I want not how other want me to. Again I am sorry._

_Love Mia_

I immediately burst into tears. Johnson obviously heard me as he came running in. He kept asking was I okay? Was I hurt? But all I could do was hand him the letter and sob. After a while I felt myself being pulled into my husband's arms.

"We'll find her Grace I promise we will find her. She is just young and wants a bit of freedom but she will be back within the week." I did not know if he was trying to convince me or himself but what I did know was that my little girl had left because she could not cope with the drama of our family and because of that there was going to be a hell lot more."


	3. 5 years later

**Disclamer: i don't own fifty shades of grey but do own Max **

**I was asked what happened to Ethan so i made sure i included in in this chapter hope it all makes sense **

**I love reviews as they help me know if something does not make sense and also if you are enjoying it. any questions please feel free to ask. Anyway enough of all this talk and on with the chapter. Hope you enjoy :) **

_5 years later_

Mia's prov

Opening my eyes I see the silver and black silky fabric that is attached to our ceiling. Turning over I see my husband of two years sleeping peacefully. I can't believe so much has happened since I left, I started up my own cooking business that helps to teach others to cook as well as a small shop to sell some of the food. I also help to cater for major events as well as charities. Just a year after starting the cooking lessons I met my husband. Max came in as a hopeless cook who could burn water if he wanted. We soon started dating and another two years later we were engaged. It was a small wedding very simple just with some of our close friends and his family.

He of course knew all about my family and why I had left. He always told me if I ever wanted to see them again he would support me. But I knew if I went back too soon they would never let me leave. Now though five years after I left, I finally have to return. It was last month when I realized my period was late, after taking a test it confirmed my suspicions. I was pregnant. I am now three months pregnant. After telling Max he persuaded me to go to Seattle to tell my family. I don't know what they will say, they don't even know I am married nor have a company.

Christian of course came searching. My friends back in America contacted me to tell me what he was doing. They promised him that they had no idea where I was. There were actually only two or three who actually did know that I had gone to Paris but even then they don't know where exactly. I knew that first thing first is to send a letter to tell them, at least then they will be prepared. I sent it to lots of friends in lots of countries so they did not know what country I lived in. Last night I finally got confirmation from a friend in Seattle that my mum and dad had received the letter. No doubt everyone else has seen it too. I just hope they will not make me stay; I cannot go back to that life.

"Mia You okay?" I realize that Max is awake and looking at me with concern on his face. "You just look in a bit of a daze"

"Sorry, yer I'm fine just thinking about going to see them."

"Don't worry just do what your gut tells you to do." I give him a look telling him I just don't know what my gut tells me. "look just relax everything is gonna be okay, you just have to trust yourself and no matter what you did or where you ran your family still care about you. That's the reason for the security for all those years." He sits up pulling me into his arms and kisses the top my head.

* * *

Christian's prov

I can't believe it, my baby sister finally contacted. We were sure she was dead because we could not find her anywhere and her friends did not seem to have a clue either. Since Mia left we have had our beautiful little son and then four years later a baby girl who is just one year old.

When I found out about Mia I just kept shouting at everyone, after everything that had happened you would never think she would have done something like that!

_5 years ago_

"SHE WHAT?! No, no, no she wouldn't have, not after what happened! This is obviously a trick. Jack probably has others helping him!"

"Christian calm down" says my dad gently "she will be back soon I'm sure of it"

"And what if she's not, what if she never comes back, what if….."

"What if she comes back next week after being on holiday with a couple of mates all smiles and laughs, finding you going mad? What if she is just stressed and needs a break of this drama we call life for a bit?" Elliot interrupts me. After everything that has happened these last few days they are way too calm. Why are they not panicking? Mum is the only one who is acting like she should. Dad had to take her up-stairs just after I arrived because she was hysterical. How could you do this Mia? Why?

Present day

I shake my head as I remember that dreadful day. My thoughts are distracted by my mum rushing around talking about making Mia's favourite food and her room needs to be tidied (we have not touched her room since she left). "This is going to be so exciting and I'm sure once we have all got into a routine everything will be fine. But we need to get everything ready she says she is coming on the 15th and that is just a week away."

"Mum we don't even know why she is coming back or if she I even staying for good." Says Elliot.

"Oh of course she is coming back for good and as for why, she has probably just come to her senses and realized she needs us that's all. It might have taken her a few years but let us all be grateful that she has." Mum replies. She is so happy that Mia is coming home but I have a feeling it is not as simple as that. Either way I am not gonna be all fucking hugs and smiles, that girl needs a good talking to.

* * *

Ana's prov

It's been five years and all we get is a letter telling us she is coming back. She obviously has no idea what she has done to us since she left. Christian and Carrick blamed themselves for what happened. Christian went crazy, smashed up photos, plates, paintings. He was just so angry. He fired Johnson on the spot saying he was incompetent but he was also angry at grace for not being in the room with her saying that she should have expected this. He stopped blaming himself after we found out what Ethan had been up to. Kate was the one to find out when she walked in on Ethan and some girl at it. Ethan tried to tell her it was a one off. But Kate being Kate she was suspicious and even though it hurt her she went to Christian to find out the truth that Ethan had actually had affairs and been sleeping around for years. He had different phones for different girls but Mia was the only one Kate had met.

The day we found out what Ethan had done Kate burst into tears. None of us had ever seen her like that before. She felt it was her fault, because her parents were away so much and never spent time with Ethan and Kate, Kate basically brought Ethan up herself. Elliot kept stroking her hair telling her he was the prick and that she had done nothing wrong, he messed up his own shitty life. That was the last time any of us talked to him.


	4. Authors note

**Hi just thought i would let you know about what has happened with the Grey's since Mia left.i have put some basic information into the last chapter but this is just so you won't get confused.**

**Ana and Christian**-have had both Teddy and Phoebe mostly they have stayed the same to the characters in the book.

**Elliot and Kate- **are married and have had Ava, Kate is very friendly with the grey family and has stopped speaking to her parents due to problems over the past five years.

**Grace and Carrick- **nothing has changed here they are still the same.

**Ethan- **(i did explain this in the last chapter but just to make it clear) He has been sleeping around with different women both before dating Mia and while doing so. Mia found out about this before she left and i will go further into detail later on.


	5. Last chance to back out

**Disclaimer: i don't own fifty shades of grey but i do own Max**

* * *

Carrick's prov

Grace is running around everywhere trying to get things ready, she is so happy that Mia is coming back to Seattle. I refuse to say home as this is no longer her home. I don't care what my wife or anyone else says she is not staying here. I still love her and worry about her constantly but I can't forgive her for this, not yet. Both Kate and Ana are both happy that she is coming but like me, my boys know there is something wrong with this and we don't have all the facts. I just hope she knows what she is doing and if she hurts this family just one more time, I will forbid her from contacting us ever again.

* * *

Graces prov

"Christian move your feet, Mia would not like to come home to find that her brothers dirty foot prints are all over the carpet would she?"

"Sorry mum." Christian sighed, honestly it is like he does not want her to come home.

"Look I know this is hard." I say as I sit next to him and pull his head on to my shoulder and stroke his hair "But she is your sister, she had a rough time and needed to find herself. Now she has we can put all of that behind us." Christian pulls away from me and looks straight in my eyes.

"Mum….. I'm not sure she is back to come home."

"Christian what else would she be back for?"

"I don't know but it's been five years mum, five years since she left why on earth would she suddenly decide to come back…."

"I just told you, she is back because she knows how she feels now."

"For God fucking sake mum! When are you going to get it into your head that Mia no longer calls this place home! She left because she did not want to be part of this family anymore so the only reason she has decided to come back is that something is wrong!" I could not believe my son would speak to me like that or about his sister. I know her, I know her better than anyone else even better then she knows herself. When I look around I notice that Kate and Elliot have arrived with Ana after dropping the kids off with a sitter, Carrick has also entered the room with Sawyer and Taylor. They all have a look of complete shock, but all the men in the room seem to agree to what Christian have just said.

"Please tell me you don't think the same." Ana and Kate shake their heads though the boys just look uncomfortable. "I don't believe this! Carrick she is your daughter…!"

"A daughter that left and has not been seen since, what if this is a trick huh, what if she's dead!"

"Don't say that! She is fine and she is coming home that is the end of the matter! Do you understand?! You will not say anything of this to her, we need to get back to normal as quickly as possible. She made a mistake lots of young people do. But she has learnt from it and sorting out her life." Carrick shakes his head and walking out of the room. I look desperately at Christian and Elliot, they just lead Ana and Kate out.

"I'm sorry Mrs Grey." Whispers Taylor. Then he and Sawyer leave too. I stand their alone in the lounge. I can't believe they feel like that especially about Mia of all people.

* * *

Mia's prov

We are about half an hour away from my parent's house. I can't stop shaking, I'm so nervous. I know mum will probably be crying and just keep hugging me; Ana will probably do the same. Kate I am not sure about I guessed they probably had found out about Ethan so it may be a bit more awkward. It's my dad and brothers I am worried about I know that they will not take my return well and finding out I am married and pregnant- oh God they are gonna kill me not to mention Max.

What was I thinking, this is a terrible idea! Why did I agree to this? They will either hate me but not let me out of their sights again or welcome me back and everything will go back to how it was before.

I notice that we have reached the street where the house is. "Mia listen, we can turn back now. You can turn back into Erica Peters one of the youngest famous chefs the world has known who is expecting her first child with her husband Max Peters whom is a fantastic business man if I don't say so myself." I giggle at this remark "Or we can go down this road and through those huge gate and be Mia Grey the sister of Christian Grey and her husband both of which still have their own company that is still doing well and surrounded by family." I sigh I know he is right but what if it all goes wrong. What if they make me get a divorce give up the baby and sell the company. That's not fair on me and I know I have not been fair on them but they can't stop me having a life. All though I do need them and I do miss them. Well I disappeared once, if it all goes wrong I could disappear again.

"Drive."

"Are you sure?" Max asks

"Just do it and don't ask me again or I will change my mind." Just 10 seconds away:

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

And here we are right back where it all began back through the gates I ran out of; passing the drain pipe I climbed down, on to the gravel that got stuck in my shoe. Nothing has change. Not the look of it anyway. But the feel is off. The trees and bushes don't look as green and the flowers droopy. Stepping out of the car an icy wind blows past pushing my now chocolate long wavy hair over my shoulder.

"I told you never to dye it Mia that was the one rule I gave you."

* * *

**So who do you think the first person to see Mia is? put you guesses in the review bellow. **


	6. There's no place like home

**Hi everyone, sorry have no updated for a few days but cought a bug a few days ago so have not been up to writing much, i started this chapter after posting the last so was able to add small bits over the last four days. Anyway this chapter will reveal who the person Mia met at the end of the last chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Last time_

_And here we are right back where it all began back through the gates I ran out of; passing the drain pipe I climbed down, on to the gravel that got stuck in my shoe. Nothing has change. Not the look of it anyway. But the feel is off. The trees and bushes don't look as green and the flowers droopy. Stepping out of the car an icy wind blows past pushing my now chocolate long wavy hair over my shoulder._

"_I told you never to dye it Mia that was the one rule I gave you."_

"Ethan, what are you doing here? I figured no one would want you here."

"Oh they don't but you see I needed to know when you would be back. Why did you leave me Mia we were perfect together." I could not believe he had just said that.

"First of all how did you find out I was back and secondly you cheated on me Ethan Multiple times."

"I only loved you Mia, the other girls were just a bit of fun. But I was going to stop after we were married, I was gonna propose the night you left."

"So it was just fucking coincidence that I left the night you were gonna propose yer?"

"Exactly! So, Mia would you do the honour of….?"

"Stop, no I am not marrying you, one I hate you and from what you have said my family don't want you here either and two I'm already married and expecting his baby, so get out!" Ethan still did not move and it was then that Max finally made his presents known. He walked towards him making a crunch on the gravel each time he made a step. When he got to Ethan he put one hand on his head and shoved him to the ground.

"Ethan please, just go. No one wants you here, please Ethan." Said a voice from behind me. I recognized the voice but it was broken somehow. Turning around I saw Kate with tears in her eyes standing just forward of the others looking at Ethan in the eye. He quickly scrambled to his feet with a look of shock on his face and slowly walked to the gate. He did not turn around but just kept walking till he was out of the gates, at that point he hailed a cab.

Slowly I turned back round to see everyone, apart from my mum, looking slightly unconvertible. Elliot had his arm around Kate as she was still shaking from seeing her brother. Suddenly I found myself in my mum's arms being hugged enthusiastically, I tried to wriggle out but she just kept holding tight. When she did let go she held my face in her hands "My baby girl. Thank god you're finally home!"

"Mum please, can we just go inside." I was dreading telling them about Max and the baby I just hoped that they were not there when I said that all to Ethan.

"Of course, you need lots of rest when you pregnant. I cannot believe you are going to be a mum!" Drat! "Now of course we will convert one of the bedrooms in a nursery so you can still stay here and…"

"I'm not moving back in mum, actually I'm only visiting for a few days and then going back home, I'm sorry mum but I thought I made it clear in the letter. I have my own life now I don't want to move back in with you. Christian, Elliot please I'm sorry I just… I just thought you had the right to know I am pregnant." My brothers nod obviously they are still mad at me but at least he understand what I am saying.

"Mia look I know you were not happy with this life but we can help you please Mia I can't lose you again."

"And you won't lose her Mrs Grey I promise, but Mia is now 24 and needs to do what she wants and needs not live by other people's wishes however she still needs the rest of her family. My mum has helped her since we found out about the pregnancy but she needs to know about things from her own mum.

"Look maybe we should all just go inside and talk so that everyone is on the same page." Says Ana gesturing back to the house "That way we can be introduced to um…?"

"Max"

"To Max and then decide how this is gonna work so no one is going to feel bad. Okay?" We all nod silently at her. Max holds my hand tight to tell me that he is there before locking the car.

* * *

Grace's prov

Carrick leads me into the conservatory following Ana and Christian. Mia and her new husband are trailing at the back. I was shocked when she told me she was not coming home permanently. The others had all told me that Mia would probably not come home permanently but I just did not want to believe it. She's my little girl, every day I was just waiting to get a letter or phone call telling me she was coming home and now that she is I find out she will not be staying.

When we all sit down everyone is silent. No one knows what to say or do. Christian is the first to speak "So um… what have you been doing for the past five years?"

"Well I have set up my own cookery company, you know just teaching people how to cook and then selling the food in a shop." Again silence fills the room "I brought out a book a few months ago….. Look I know this is hard but I thought you had a right to know I was pregnant. If you want me gone then fine but at least you can't say that I did not try."

"Mia." Elliot sighs. "Things are not that simple- you cannot just turn up and everything will go back to how it was. We have not heard from you in five years, how on earth did we know if you were dead or not or hurt? You obviously changed you name and the way you look so there was no way of finding you."

"I'm sorry however I needed to lead my own life for a change instead of being dictated to what I had to do."

"I know your life was so hard, we controlled every moment of it. Have you heard yourself? You sound like a winey little kid who has not got her own way!" Christian shouts

"Oh just shut up. I never meant to disappoint or worry you! Come on Max let's just go this was obviously a big mistake coming here." Says Mia grabbing Max's hand. He gives us an apologetic smile and follows her.

"Wait Mia please, I don't want you to go again." I beg

"Mum it is her choice not ours just let her do what she wants, in fact Mia just get out, NOW!"

"CHRISTIAN don't speak to her like that. Mia look why don't me and you just talk." Ana stands up and tries to walk towards her but Christian pulls her back. At this point we all stand up and quickly get into a fight over what is going to happen with the boys basically telling Mia to go and the girls telling her to stay and that we can talk about all of this. The fighting finally stops when Mia doubles over in pain, nearly falling to the floor if it had not been for Max catching her.

* * *

Max's prov

Oh my God. The doctor told us stress was bad for the baby. We should never have come here it is just messing everything up. I call out her name but Mia simply whimpers in response. Grace tries to tell her what to do and keeps asking question however I see Mia just back away from her. When she does this I know I need to get her away from her family and to a hospital as quickly as possible.

I can hear Elliot making a frantic phone call to the hospital asking for an ambulance "it should be here in 15 minutes." I nod my head and swing Mia into my arms. I place her down on a white silk sofa and stroke her hair. She has fallen unconscious from the pain. Three weeks after our wedding flashes through my mind. That was the night we experienced the miscarriage. We had no idea that Mia was even pregnant but even so the loss of that child was great. It took us months till we finally picked ourselves up and started to live again. If she has a miscarriage a second time I don't know if we can bounce back again.

After what feels like hours the ambulance arrives, I quickly step in being Mia and I see her mum try to jump up as well but I stand in front of her "She needs her mum and I am a doctor I know what to do."

"I don't care. You can come to the hospital but in your own car and if Mia asks you to leave, you leave got it? I don't care who you are or what you do I only care about what Mia wants and needs." With that I sit down in the ambulance beside Mia and hold her hands. The doors close as the blue lights start to flash.

* * *

**Okay so what do you think? please leave a comment in the review box below. Also check out my profile it has a poll on there to help with later chapters. i don't know how far in the future these chapters will be but the polls will be up until i start to write them :) **


	7. What are we going to do?

**Sorry i have not updated in a while so i thought i would add two chapter. i hope you enjoy the chapters :) **

* * *

Max's prov

The hospital waiting room is silent, all you here is the occasional _click clack click clack_ of a nurses high heels. We have been waiting here for about 2 hours and no one has told us what the hell is going on with my wife. An upside with having the Greys there is they can get people to do whatever they want, most of the time anyway. This meant that Mia was seen immediately and had her own room.

Carrick refused to come to the hospital, even Taylor and Sawyer was there but Carrick is still bitter over what Mia did and I can understand why. I don't agree with what she has done exactly so that is why I convinced her to go back. They needed to know if the person they were angry or upset about leaving actually meant to come home a few days later but was killed before she could. However that is not the case. Right now Mia is being looked over by the best doctors in the country while being 3 months pregnant with our child. I can't look any of them in the eye; they are still in shock about everything that has happened in the last hour and a half.

Finally a doctor comes through "Mr Jenkins?" I nod and make my way towards him as does Grace and Christian, for Christ sake can't they see that I am her husband so I will be the one talking to the doctor not them. "I'm sorry but only the husband can see her at the moment as we need to talk about what needs to be done from preventing this from happening again."

"Prevent what from happening again?!" Christian basically shouts

"I'm not permitted to tell you unless the patient gives her consent."

"Ben please she's my daughter…"

"And she is my patient, I'm sorry Grace but right now she has not given consent for you to know anything about her condition." The doctor moves to the side to let me into the room but puts his hand up to stop both Grace and Christian.

As I enter Mia's room I can hear still them arguing. I look over to the bed where Mia is pale face and seems to be carrying the world on her shoulders. "Mia? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Calm down Max we're both fine I promise." She sends me a half-hearted smile but I can still see the fear in her eyes.

Before I could ask what had happened she strains out "let them in, they will not give up till them do." Nodding my head I walk back out into the corridor and call form both Grace and Christian to come in.

* * *

Christian's prove

I can't believe what that doctor was saying to us he should be fired. Why the fuck can we not see her we are her family and this Max guy is someone she has barley met. Yes I know he is her husband and all but still. When Max called us through I gave a triumphant glance at the doctor.

Walking through I saw my baby sister in a huge hospital bed looking absolutely terrified. All the anger that had built up for the past five years melted slightly. Mum quickly rushed over to the bed and pulled Mia into her arms but Mia just continued to look at me. When mum pulled away she went over to the end of the bed to read Mia's file. "Don't. we're both fine that's all you need to know." Mia croaked and mum turned around to face her once more.

"Sweetie, I need to see what happened and what we have to do to stop it happening again. Of course you will be staying with me and your dad for the remainder of you pregnancy and then we will buy a house for you in Seattle."

"Mum please don't, I am not moving in with you and dad nor will I be living in Seattle. I hope to keep in contact when Max and I go back home but we are not living here, I'm sorry." Mum simply nods her head and turns around to leave.

"Wait Mrs Grey." Max interjects "I think it will be best if we stay in Seattle for the rest of the pregnancy but in our own place which we will organise. We can run the business from here and I can always fly back if there is a problem."

I turn to mum who has a look of pure delight on her face "I too think that would be a good idea mum, Mia needs her space but at least she will be around family."

"And what about after the baby is born? You will be staying here won't you?"

"Well my parents live in new York so there is a chance that we will be traveling to America quite often but our business is at home so we will probably not move here but will visit fairly often." Says Max tactfully. I realize that instead of saying where they actually live they instead just say home.

"So where is home? Maybe we can come and visit you from time to time?" Max and Mia turn to each other and give a quick nod

"Paris." They both say

"Oh it is so beautiful in Paris." Mum gushes "We must come up and visit you."

"One step at a time mum please I just want to get through the rest of this pregnancy first." Again mum nods and goes back through to the waiting room to explain the _good news,_ as she called it on the way out. Max too decides to go and get some coffee. As he opens the door however Elliot walks in looking slightly uncomfortable.

* * *

Elliot's prov

"Mia… um how are you?"

"I've been better… um are we okay or…?"

"You really hurt us sis, we thought you might be dead or worse. Why did you do it? Why did you just leave and not contact us for five years? 5 years Mia is a long time. You missed Teddy, Phoebe and Ava being born as well as Kate and I marrying. Mum went into depression after you left and dad and Christian blamed themselves. And why the fuck did you not tell us about Ethan?" my anger was starting to get the better of me and I took a few calming breaths.

"El stop I think she has endured enough for today, don't you?" asks Christian softly but I can still see a hint of betrayal in his eyes. I sigh and once more turn to Mia who has tears slipping down her face.

"Sorry."

"I'm sorry too I should not have left. Or I should have at least told you what was happening. I was stupid and should have known better."

"Maybe, but you will learn from your mistakes and right now you need to concentrate of keeping our niece or nephew safe." I reply as I sit down on the bed and pull her in for a hug. Christian holds her hand and smiles down at her. "Okay listen from what mum has said you are moving back to Seattle but I am guessing that is not completely true." I wait for Mia to shake her head before I continue. "Then we will make sure mum knows exactly what is going to happen along with everyone else." Mia tries to say something but I quickly start talking again. "I'll talk to Max about all that don't worry." Finally Mia smiles

"Thanks and again I am sorry I never meant to worry you or anything I just had to get away. Then it got later and later till suddenly it was five years ago."

"We understand well everyone apart from dad, he is still fuming Mia. He was so hurt by what you did." Says Christian. Mia bows her head in shame and a few tears fall from her eyes.

"I'm sure it will be okay Mia. It might take a bit of persuasive argument from everyone else but eventually he will understand." I say trying to keep them mood up beat

"Now what I want to know is WHAT THE FUCKING HELL HAPPENED?!" Christian booms. Mia looks slightly uneasy as she looks up at him.

"My blood pressure went up and the sugars in my body went down so basically it gives me an excuse to eat lots of chocolate?" the last part came out as a kind of sarcastic question as she tried to keep Christian calm.

"Right that's it you are having a bodyguard watching you 24/7 even when you are in the shower or asleep got it? I don't care if you and Max want alone time they will be in the room with you."

"First of all I am not having a bodyguard as Max will probably refuse to leave my side and mum will probably be the same. Secondly I am not have someone watching Max and I are 'having our alone time'. Surely you understand that, you were always on at Ana to spend some alone time with you and unless I am mistaken I'm sure no one watched you and her have se…."

"Okay stop right there I do not want to hear about my baby brothers or sister's sex life. You will have a bodyguard with you but when you have a shower or get dressed or sleep or do whatever with Max then they will stand outside the door. But if Max is away one night then they will be in the room while you sleep. No acceptations unless one of us and by us I mean me, Christian, mum, dad, Kate and Ana, tells them they can go." Mia looks at me with a look of shock on her face but she unhappily agrees to the conditions.


	8. Greys meet Husband, Husband meet Greys

Mia's prov

I had to stay at the hospital for four whole days in hospital which felt like forever. Max's family own a renting agency that covers half the US, luckily for us there are a few apartments in Seattle and we had already talked to them before we left. So now we are staying in a large modern apartment in the middle of Seattle. Mum of course tried to persuade us to stay with her and dad, but dad managed to persuade her out of it. He is still so bitter about what happened I just hope I can try and make things right. Both Kate and Ana are welcoming me back joyfully and so is mum, Christian and Elliot are still uncomfortable around me but are acting all big protective brothers around Max.

Mum invited us over to dinner tonight. Everyone. I know they want me to tell them what had happened in the last five years and I suppose they have a right to know. I know as soon as they hear my new name then Christian will order a full background check to make sure every detail is correct as well as find out other details I have not told them. But if I want to be part of this family again then I will just have to live with it.

We finally drive up in our silver Mercedes. I am dressed in a short, dark purple skinny top that shows off my small bump and Black jeans, I also have a black army jacket on with silver buttons. My chocolate brown ugg boot match the colour of my hair and the gold jewellery makes my skin look like it is glowing. Max is in a grey dinner jacket and white shirt with dark blue jeans and smart black shoes. His hair is still spiked up in its usual manner but still moves slightly in the breeze.

I was surprised that the press had yet to find out about my return, that or the security had been improved and increased since I left. We knock on the door and a short, pale faced blond holds in open. She takes our coats and leads us into the large sitting room where a roaring fire. The whole family is sitting around it excluding my Grams and Granddad. I look round the room to see if I can find them but it is very hard to find someone who is not there.

"Mia, thank goodness we were starting to think you would not come. Now what would you like to drink maybe just a glass of water or a fruit smoothie? And Max I expect you would like a beer, if not there are plenty of other things to drink you need but ask, so what shall it be?" Mum says incredibly quickly. We stare and blink a few times before coming to our senses.

"A beer would be lovely thank you Mrs Grey and I think Mia would like a sprite possible?" Says Max turning to me with a smile. I nod and mum quickly tells the maid to fetch our drinks.

"She can speak for herself you know, she is only pregnant." Max gulps when dad says this but again mum quickly intervenes saying:

"He was only being a gentleman dear, be nice. Oh and Max please call me Grace and my husband…"

"Mr Grey." My dad interrupts. Mum looks at him and sighs before seeing the maid come back with our drinks.

"Thank you Marie now please can you go and check on when dinner will be served. Thank you." Mum is trying to stay up-beat but apart from her and dad no one has said a thing. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence mum again speaks up "please sit down you two and tell us everything about what has happened." She is desperate; anyone can see that she needs to know the gossip of our lives before the press do. But are we ready to share it? I don't know how Max is feeling, but so be it.

* * *

Max's prov

It is time to tell them who Mia turned into and what our life has been like for the past five years. No doubt Christian will do a background check on me as well as our employees at the company, but so be it, it needs to be done.

* * *

Christian's prov

It's time to be told what exactly has been going on for the first five years and what Mia has become. Of course no matter what they say I will have a full check done on Max and whoever else they have been in contact with. I know that Elliot is nervous about what is going to be said, but so be it, it needs to be done.

* * *

Elliot's prov

It's time to know what my baby sister has been doing with herself for the past five years and who exactly is that motherfucker with his arm around her is. I'm not just nervous but completely freaking out inside. I have no idea what she is now like and if she is at all the same. Dad is the one struggling the most with all of this, but so be it, it needs to be done.

* * *

Carrick's prov

Since we got that bloody letter nearly two weeks ago, everyone has been acting like this is the best thing has ever happened to this family. She left, she choose to leave. She made us all worry sick over her while all the time she was having the time of her life in Paris! I don't hate her she is my daughter for God's sake; however I hate what she has done. I don't want to hear what a fantastic life she has lead for the past five years, but so be it, it needs to be done.

* * *

**So what did you think? Just another reminder of the poll on my profile please visit as it will efect what will happen in later chapters. Thank you ;)**


	9. Dinner

**finally an update :) here's at tip if you are not wearing oven gloves never catch a falling cooking tin that has just fallen off the counter it fucking herts To make matters worse it was my writing hand so have been struggling to do things for about a week lol. Just another reminder that there is a poll on my profile and am planning to write the chapters that concern it in the next two weeks so would love your input thanx. A****nyway on with chapter**

* * *

**Mia's prov**

"Well um…." I am at a loss for words, how do I tell my family what an amazing life I have been living for the past 5 years?

"Just spit it out Mia, I would like to eat before next year so just tell us about your fucking wonderful life so we can be done with it. In fact no, just tell the rest of them what your bloody life has been like I'm going to go and ask that when dinner is ready mine is brought into my study. Goodnight I doubt I will see any of you until tomorrow."

"Darling please don't behave that way. I know it is hard but we must get past this, please." my mum begs dad, but dad simply gives me a hateful stare and kisses mum on the cheek before walking away. "I'm sorry Mia your dad will come round it is just a bit of a shock that's all."

"He has no reason to be sorry." I sigh "It's my fault and don't say it's not. He is right though we may as well get this part over. So what do you want to know?"

"So you mentioned a cooking company, I presume this is where you met him?" asked Christian nodding his head toward Max.

"Yes…"

"When did you marry?"

"Two years ago."

"And now you are pregnant."

"Yes. Christian I know I keep saying this but I am sorr..."

"I don't want any more apologies not now. What Name did you use for yourself?"

"Erica Peters."

"And his?" again nodding his head at Max

"Maximilian Johnson." Elliot snorts at the name.

"And this company what did you name it?"

"Cooks and co." again Elliot snorts

"Wow so original." After this the room is silent until mum starts to talk and of course it is all about the….

* * *

**Grace's prov**

"So the baby, I can't believe you are three months already. You are going to be fantastic parents I know you are. So do you know the gender or anything?"

"Um no we just thought we would see how things went."

"Oh how lovely. It is going to be hard for me to buy clothes and such for the little tyke but I'm sure I will be fine."

"Hold up what do you mean you buy clothes. I don't need anything from you we can manage with everything; we have the money from the business."

"Honey I will probably be looking after the little one as I guess you would be busy setting up your business over here so of course I will need to get a few things that will be for when the angle is with me."

"Mum we promised we would stay until after the baby is born but then we are going back to Paris and we are not starting up the company here I'm sorry."

"But…But I can't lose you again Mia please reconsider, once the baby is born you are sure to change your mind."

"We of course will come to visit as long as everybody is happy to have us here but our lives are there as we have already said not here."

"Mrs Grey I understand what you are saying but this is mine and Mia's choice not yours. We will come back to visits if you want us to and can ask my parent if we could use the apartment they have here for when we do. I am sorry over the whole situation but this is how it is."

I knew they may want to go back to living in Paris but I hoped I could change their minds but there is still another six months or so to go until the baby comes and even after that she will have to stay for at least another month to recover. It will be okay I chant silently to myself in my head but simply nod to the world around me.

"Dinner is served Mrs Grey." Maria calls out from the doorway.

"Thank you dear. Come on we can continue to discuss everything over dinner."

* * *

**Elliot's prov**

Dinner was very uncomfortable, mum had asked for all of Mia's old favorites. But that was the problem; they were her old favorites and even though she ate everything on her plate and accepted seconds when mum offered saying "you need to start eating a bit more than normal sweetie otherwise my little grandson or daughter will have nothing to eat." But both Christian and I gave each other knowing looks as she ate, from the way she looked it was as though the food was just plain and boring and did not give her taste buds the favors they did before. Mum seemed to not notice or simply ignored it. Ana talked like normal trying to make things a bit more uncomfortable but the Elephant in the room did not make it easy.

Kate meanwhile said nothing. Nor did she even look at Mia. No one but me knew she blamed herself slightly for Mia leaving as it seemed her brother was the straw that broke the camel's back. I kept telling her that what Ethan did was his own stupid fault not hers but that would not take away the pain he had caused her.

* * *

**Kate's prov**

The conversation has become stuttered and nearly inaudible as we reach desert. I knew that things would not go back to how they were quickly or even ever but I had hoped we would have more to talk about at least. Even Christian and Elliot are uncharacteristically silent. But what can you do? When somebody leaves with no proper explanation and then turns up five years later, how the fucking hell do you deal with it?

As we finish desert two of the security team (who are in charge of going through newspapers and websites etc.) enter. "Sorry to disturb but we need to speak with you sir." One of them says turning to Christian he nods and I think we all know what it is.

Within minutes Christian returns with a laptop and newspaper, he places them in front of Elliot and Mia respectably. "Well we all knew this would happen eventually I just hoped it would be later rather than sooner. I will set up a meeting with the press and I suggest that Mia comes with me." He turns to her and she simply sighs and nods before turning her head back to the paper. I peek over Elliot's shoulder and he pushes the laptop slightly so I can see it better. The article is its main headline just like when it was discovered she had left. Christian speaks up once more "From what we can tell there is no leek, simply reporters hanging around caught glimpses and gradually put all the pieces together." Well at least no one else is getting fired today I shake my head before continuing to read.

_**The prodigal daughter returns**_

_**Last Friday, a silver Mercedes drove up the grey parent's drive way and a mysterious brunet young woman and handsome muscly blond stepped out. The reported said that he saw them getting into a heated discussion with none only but Ethan Kavanagh, whom has been banned from seeing the family since the reveal of his scandalous affairs. Our reporter added that Mr Kavanagh then got down on one knee before the Greys exited the house led by his younger sister and Wife of Elliot Grey who then proceeded to tell him to leave the grounds. The couple were then led into the house until 40 minutes later when an ambulance drove up and then brought out the woman on the stretcher holding her stomach. The Grey family then followed in one of their many, many cars. **_

_**There has been speculation but have since concluded that the woman is the prodigal daughter Mia Grey and the man she was with, well there was a wedding ring on her finger and he was the only one to get in the ambulance with so at a guess; her new husband. Why Mia has returned has not yet been worked out nor has the exact reason for leaving and of course why would she leave in an ambulance, but with her back I'm sure things are about to get a lot more interesting. We hope keep you updated on the events as they unfold.**_

_**For other articles about our favourite family and pictures click the link bellow.**_

I could not believe they had an interest in this, but then again I have never comprehended why they reported on most of the stuff they had in the past, like where we shopped or that we were eating at a particular place. It was ridiculous.

"Well at least they don't know about the baby." Says Elliot trying to keep positive.

"Yes but they soon will, I mean I'm not exactly going to stay the size I am soon am I?"

"But at least it will give us some time to organise what we are going to say." Mia simply nodded her head at this and pulled into Max. He had barley said a word all evening and I wanted to see what he thought on everything as soon enough he too will be in the public eye and be bombarded by questions.

"So are you prepared for this Max?"

"Prepared for what?"

"To be in the public eye all the time because you know it will happen." I see both Max and Mia become uncomfortable at this. "Something you'd like to share?" I say maybe harsher than I should

"Kate." Elliot says warning

"Sorry I did not mean it to sound that way I simply meant that secrets are got us to this situation so isn't it good to share stuff." Elliot nods and squeezes my hand before turning to Mia and Max expectantly.

"I've been in the public eye for pretty much my whole life. My mum and dad are real-estate agents who have places all over the country that they rent out as well as build some of the best houses. Your house." Looking at Christian "Was one of them. When I moved to France about 10 years ago and moved into my grandparents I quickly became known there as somebody who can quickly build up a business that is failing and sell it again and a huge gross profit."

"You sound very up yourself for someone who is trying to get on my good side and got has still not got my approval."

"Sorry, I just thought I would explain that I can look after your sister I am not after her money I just….. Love her that all I promise."

"You two are so cute together and no matter what my sons or anyone else says I will say this. Welcome to the family Mr Johnson."


	10. Life for a life

**So here is the next chapter, this is a bit of a sad chapter so be warned and please leave me you comments i always love to find out what you think.**

* * *

**Mia's Prov**

It's been nearly two months since I formally introduced Max to the family and I am now five months pregnant. Needless to say mum was delighted that we had stayed around. Even though we said we would till the baby is born I don't think she completely believes it and will carry on worrying that we will leave. But I know I cannot leave, not again unless I am asked to by the family, my family.

I pull myself up out of bed which is making things harder and harder to do as my stomach grows. When I got to four months and there was no denying I was pregnant the press soon scooped it up. New travelled all the way to Paris and I was still getting emails from my friends and loyal customers asking why I had never told them. I managed to persuade them that I would be back soon and that I was sorry. I could not believe how many people had been hurt by the stupid mistake I made. I have been asking myself a lot if I made the right decision to come back or if I should have just never got in contact again, would it have been better for everyone if they just thought I was dead?

I walked into the kitchen to find Max cooking breakfast. Since the morning sickness had stopped ii seemed to be hungry all the time. "You looking forward to today?" yes today was my twenty week scan.

"I would be looking forward to it more if mum was not coming with us. How did she even find out it was today anyway?"

"Well she is a doctor she probably went onto your medical records and stuff."

"You know I swore that was illegal." I chuckle slightly but still have a hint of annoyance in my voice. "Not that that has ever stopped my family from finding out personal information in the past." I shrug.

Max turns to me and raps his arms round my waist "Mia listen to me. I know your mum wants to be involved in this and that's fine. No doubt your brothers will want high security for you and our baby and of course Ana and Kate will want to take you shopping for pregnancy clothes as well as baby stuff but this is our baby. I life we have created. We are in charge of what happens to him or her." He says why placing his hand on my stomach. "I love you Mia and I live this baby just remember that."

"Thanks. But you know there's one person that you missed out. Dad. What about dad, he still hasn't said a word to me since the dinner and I'm afraid it will rip the family apart all over again." I sob; these stupid hormones seem to magnify all my emotions. Max simply holds me till the tears stop. When they do I wipe my eyes and smile at him before going to have a shower. Max shouts that breakfast will be waiting when I get out.

**Max's prov**

I can't to see our little baby again, I am so excited and this time it will be so much bigger this time. Mia is still upset that Grace has insisted on coming. I on the other hand understand perfectly, she wants to make sure that she is as much as involved as possible. My grandparents were great when we first found out about the pregnancy. My grandma helped Mia through the morning sickness, (I don't know why they called it that it always seemed to last all day) and both told us what the main things we needed to know e.g. doctors' appointments, the best brands to get as well as simple things like practice your nursery rhymes. They still call to make sure everything is okay and to catch up on any news. My parents do the same and Skype whenever they can.

I understand how Carrick feels too. His daughter just upped and left without an explanation and then returns five years later with a husband and pregnant. I sympathize with the guy I really do but the way he is so bitter to Mia just makes me angry. I don't want to separate Mia and her family again but if they cause her anymore extra stress then I will have to take matters into my own hands.

We finally arrive at the hospital and Grace is standing there looking completely thrilled. When we reached she quickly pulls Mia into a huge hug before pulling her away at arm length. Mia still hates her mother's hugs and still attempts to pull out of them but to no avail. "Oh Mia you look simply glowing, doesn't she Max? I can't believe how big you are. Hello in there." Grace says leaning down to Mia's stomach. "We're going to see you today. Yes we are and even though you mummy and daddy are not finding out who you are, you grandma Grace will. Oh yes she will, oh yes…"

"Mum wait, what?! You are not finding out the gender of mine and Max's baby." Mia practically screams.

"But Mia I already told you I need to know the gender so I know how to buy all the things form the nursery and such."

"And we have already told you that it is not going to be like that. We are going to visit nothing more. We are not moving to America and you are certainly not finding out the gender!"

"Mia you need to calm down, remember what the doctor said; stress is not good for the baby. Look after the baby is born we can talk more on us going back." She shoots me the evils while Grace smiles at me obviously thinking that I agree that it would be best to stay in Seattle. "We will of course go back after our baby is born, but we can go into more detail about visits and the rest of it. However for the remainder of this pregnancy to keep it as stress free as possible there will be no more talk on staying, going, visits or anything else okay?" Both Grace and Mia nod "And grace listen, I'm sorry but no one will know the gender of the sex till it is born, I am very sorry but this is mine and Mia's child not yours so please just don't push this any further." Again Grace nods understanding I am not in the mood to argue.

"So let's go see what this little bugger looks like shall we?" we walk into the hospital followed by stares of people who had witnessed Mia's outburst.

**Grace's prov**

Okay it's maybe not as easy as I thought to persuade them to stay but the more we do together the more the will get used to it I'm sure. We quickly check in and I notice that my son has organised a private waiting area will Philips and Morton on the door so no one will come in. when we sit down I notice Mia sits opposite me and has the same face she always wore when she needed to talk but not sure how as a child. In that moment it is like none of this drama has happened and we have gone back 18 years when my sweet baby talked none stop and was annoyingly cheerful. I look at her and smile. "Just say what you need to Mia I have told you I am always here there is never any need to worry".

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving, for coming back, for shouting at you and for everything else I have done. I know sorry won't fix everything like magic but, I just need you to know that I will never hurt you like this again and that I never meant to in the first place". When she finishes I rush over and give her the biggest hug I can what with her stomach in the way.

"I know you are sorry we all do and your dad will come around eventually. I know Christian and Elliot are still mad but they still care a great deal about you, as do Ana and Kate. Everything will be fine and I know we have been over this but once the baby is born please just think about staying. Please just think about it. And every so often you could commute to Paris to expand on the business there. But setting up the business in America could lead it to a global success. Just please tell me you will think about it, please?" I look at her and she turns her head to Max who smiles at her and nods.

"Mum I don't think we can move back, not permanently as we have told you countless times". I bend my head down with disappointment "But we have been expanding our business to America so maybe we can instead commute to America. I know it is not exactly what you want but we can't leave Paris at the moment not forever, not yet but I promise we will visit and be keeping track of the business."

"That's all I want, to be near my baby girl. That's all I want. Thank you, thank you thank you." Tears are now spilling down my face and I hug Mia tightly not wanting to let go until the doctor says that it is our turn. Everything is surreal as we watch the baby scan. After the nurse prints them off the three of us walk outside. When we finally reach the edge it is Max who is the first to talk.

"Wow. That is the longest I have known either of you to not talk." We all laugh and everything just seems right with the world.

"So are you two coming to see the rest of the family or…?"

"Of course we are, the girls I'm sure are excited to see the scan and I really need to talk to dad I need to make him understand."

"He will he just needs more time and for us not to push it. Trust me I am fighting your corner and keep talking to him about you and your life but he just needs time." They both smile at me and silence once again falls on us.

"Right come on, you lead Grace and we'll follow in the car." I nod and we make our way to the cars.

**Elliots prov**

"Maybe she's having an affair?"

"Not funny Christian. Where is she? She knew what time to be here." This is the fifth time I have called her and there is still no answer. I sigh, I just need to know where she is.

"Son I would not worry. She has Ava with her I'm sure she has seen a sale and lost track of time. You know what girls are like."

"Your Dads right I would not worry she really wants to be here so I'm sure she will be." Ana says smiling at me. None of them seem to be worried but there is something wrong I just know it.

"We're here!" mum shouts through

"And I'm going." Sighs my dad

"Dad please I know she hurt us she hurt all of us, but she is trying to say sorry. I'm still mad at her however I still love and care about her. She is still my sister and still you daughter."

"I know but I still need to sort this out in my head." He walks out just as Mum, Mia and Max walk in. I see Mia's face as he passes. It visibly drops when he does not even acknowledge her.

"So who wpuld like to see the scans?" mum asks cheerful as ever Ana of course runs right over and quickly turns all googly eyed over them. Just at that moment my phone rings. _Kate_

"_where have you been?" I hiss into the phone_

"_Can I ask whose? Speaking?" a male voice asks_

"_Who are you and why have you got my wife's phone?"_

"_My name is Charlie; I work at Seattle memorial hospital. I'm afraid your wife was involved in a car crash. There was a child on board." My face pales_

"_How are they?"_

"_I think it is best you come in."_

"_How are they?" I ask with more force_

"_It really is best you come in to talk sir."_

"_Fine I will be there in 15 minutes."_

I hang up and look at the family. By now they are all looking at me. Christian approaches me and places a hand on my arm "Bro what happened."

"Car crash." I managed to croak out.

When we arrive at the hospital I run to the desk "My wife and daughter were in a car crash. Kate and Ava Grey where are they."

"I'm sorry but I don't care who you are, there are also other families who are just as worried about their loved ones and need to see them." The large lady at the desk was certainly not one to be messed with by anyone.

"Look I don't care who you are either but my sister in law and niece are somewhere in this hospital and we need to find out what the hell is going on here, got it?!" of course my brother is not anybody.

"As I said there are others waiting, okay sorry um yes if you just follow the corridor are turn right to x-rays your daughter should be in one of the rooms there and you will be shown where to wait. Good luck okay and you are looking for….?"

"Look just tell us where they are!"

"Elliot Grey?" a doctor in a long white coat walked through. I nod quickly and he continues "I'm Charlie we talked on the phone; I would really appreciate it if you did not shout at our receptionist or anyone else they are simply doing their job and in the emergency part of the hospital everyone is as important as each other. Now if you would like to follow me I can explain what happened."

"Are they okay?"

"I think its best we talk without the eves-droppers. I can take the rest of the family into a waiting room until we have finished talking. If that is okay with everyone?" everyone nods solemnly and follow the doctor.

"Christian can you come in with me. I need someone who can ask the questions when I can't and get answers I can understand."

"I'm here for you Bro I promise."

* * *

"So what exactly happened?"

"I'm afraid I can't exactly answer that question completely for that you need to talk to the police, but I can tell you what happened to your Daughter and wife. Mrs Grey has received a head injury. How serious it is depends can only be told when she wakes up but we are very hopeful. She also has three cracked ribs as well as a slipped disk meaning she will be in a wheel chair for a few months. I am very sorry."

"What about my daughter?" the doctor does not answer but instead slips off his glasses. "No please don't tell me she's…."

"I am so, so sorry Mr Grey but your daughter received a severe head injury. It caused a bleed to her brain and we were not able to save her." Tears roll down my cheeks and Christian rubs my back trying to comfort me.

"I am sorry El, so sorry."

"I will leave you alone for a bit."

"No please I want to see my daughter please."

"Of course, follow me."

I looked into the cold hard plastic cot of the hospital mortuary. My baby girl. The child who made Kate believe she could be a good mother and brought the family closer. She was so innocent and yet she had died. That is just not right. This is the definition of human evil. She is cold and so pale. Her dark curly hair has paled and her eyes are closed. My baby girl my beautiful baby girl.

"El whatever happened whoever did this, will pay. I promise."

"How do I tell Kate? She is going to blame herself I know it. Oh God this is such a mess." I finally turn away from my daughter with tears in my eyes.

"You will tell her with me by your side. Now, I know he has not been faithful to our family but he is her brother. Shall I call him?"

"Yer, he deserves to know. But if she wants him to go he goes. Call her parents too but same goes to them. I know I am asking you quite a bit, can you tell mum and everyone too I just can't face them yet."

"Course, come on I will go with you to Kate's room and then sort out everything else okay." I am now numb and simply follow him out with one last look at my baby girl hoping I won't lose Kate too.

* * *

**It's the 15th of October and is the official pregnancy and infant loss remembrance day  
**

**Every death is hard but to lose a young life is even harder but this is what i believe about life and death.**

**When you die your spirit is split and parts are sent to all the new life's that are born on that day. So one day you will be walking down the street and hear that loved ones laugh or see their smile and that is a part of them telling you they are okay. The good always seem to dye young and this is because they have completed their mission on earth and can now relax, even if they were their for just moments or not even born they give a small amount of hope that a life is created each day. The good that stay alive are there to help others complete their mission and will finally move on when it is done. T****he bad that die young need a fresh start to try again and the ones who live till they are old and grey are simply there to keep the younger generation on the right track. This is my belief and gives me a sense of hope that life never really ends and you never really lose them. **

**The pain of a child dying before their parent is the most painful thing for somebody to go through, but they can hold onto the thought that their child was a good person and had completed their mission and was ready for another.**

**Please hold these families in your thoughts and appreciate your own.**


	11. A parents worst fear

**Sorry i have not posted in a while but have had a load of deadlines to meet. I do love your reviews though and are what push me to put up new chapters. So here goes... Enjoy**

* * *

**Elliot's prov**

I walk into my wife's hospital room. She looks so pale and helpless, nothing like the woman I know. The beeping of the machines tells me her heart is still pumping and her breathing is even but her eyes are still closed and there is a large cut on her forehead that has several stitches in it. "She's strong, she will pull through. I'll be back in a minute okay but I think everyone has waited long enough." I simply nod as Christian closes the door behind him. The room stinks of anaesthetic and cleaning products. I hear two men by the door and realize they are part of the security team.

As I turn back to the bed I see a pair of green eyes watching me, concern written all over her face I quickly rush over to her. "Shhh its okay, I promise you're okay."

"Where's Ava?" when I fail to answer her words are harsher "Where's my baby Grey?"

"Maybe we should wait until a doctor has seen you and made sure you're okay." To my relief Christian walks in, thankfully alone. He sees Kate awake and tries to smile but it is half hearted.

"Will one of you just tell me where she is and what the hell happened? Please." Tears are now rolling down her face. I can't bear to look at her it hurts so much to hear her cry.

"Kate Ava was hurt really badly, she just wasn't strong enough. We will find out what happened though. We will make sure they pay." I give a small smile to my brother to thank him. I knew I could not tell her without crying myself. Kate is not saying anything; silent tears just continue to trickle down her face. Finally she looks at me the sparkle from her eyes are gone.

"Can I see her?"

"Not yet." But she does not listen and pushes the covers back. I grab her wrists forcing her back on the bed. "Kate please, you are badly hurt yourself, you need to stay in bed and get you energy back. I can't lose you too." I kiss her forehead and hear a knock at the door. Turning around I see two police officers walk in, both have solemn faces.

"Mrs Grey I'm afraid we have to ask you a few questions about the crash."

"Not right now. Can't you see she is upset?" Christian says.

"I'm sorry but we need to get a statement as soon as possible, sometimes people remember things immediately after it has happened that they forget to mention later on. We will of course ask more questions later but the more information we have at an earlier stage the easier it is to piece together what happened. It will also be best if you both stepped outside."

"I'm not leaving her; I don't care what you say I'm not leaving her."

"I'll go check on the others, make sure their okay." I nod as Christian leaves the room

"Now what can you remember in the lead up to the crash?"

"I was just meeting up with some friends at a local café, then got into the car and started to drive."

"Were you rushing at all, we have been told there was a family gathering, were you going to be late?"

"No. I had plenty of time to get there it was only a fifteen minuet drive and I had another half hour till I needed to be there. I would never speed with Ava in the car; I would never take any risks. If I need to make a phone call I don't even use hands free if she is with me just in case. I always pull over. I don't know what happened after that it just happened so fast."

"Where you when the crash happened?"

"The traffic lights at the end of the street I think."

"You think?"

"Please I don't know I have already told you. It just blurry I don't remember anything, please just leave me alone." Kate is not hysterical. I wrap my arms around her and turn to the police officers

"I think it's time you leave; she obviously has no idea what caused the crash so why don't you ask someone else."

"Do you know who your wife met up with for lunch?"

"Look you can ask me questions later but right now my wife needs me so please." I say gesturing to the door. They finally nod and head out. "Kate listen, this is not your fault. Something else happened that caused the crash. There will be CCTV and the car will be checked out. You need to relax okay cos we need to get you better yer." She nods against my shoulder as I hug her closer.

**Mia's prov**

We have been sitting here for nearly four hours. When Christian came back for the second time. The first time he said barley anything other than Ava had died. Mum cried into dads shoulder while Ana did the same with Christian. He asked Taylor to ring Kate's parents as well as Ethan saying that they had a right to know what had happened via them and not the press.

The second time he came in he was white as a sheet. I had never seen him that way before and his emotions were unreadable.

"Christian what happened?" Asked Ana. "Is it Kate, oh God is she gonna be okay? Christian please what…..

"She has only has woken up and they said something about being in a wheelchair for a bit but she should be okay. We just had to tell her about Ava, she in bits."

"Shall I go talk to see if she needs anything?"

"No the police are interviewing her right now and I think she and Elliot needs some time." Ana simply nodded and the room fell back into silence. It was about an hour later when Ethan entered the family room along with Elliot. He had been to see Kate for a bit but there were too many people in the room and the nurse asked two people to leave. Elliot needed a break anyway so Grace persuaded him to go home for a while and the rest of us promised to call if anything happened. She told me I should go too but I decided to stay so I could keep an eye on Ethan, I needed to make sure he did not hurt Kate by saying anything wrong. I knew that everyone else had their ears pricked just in case but I would not feel happy if anything happened and feel like I could have stopped it.

The chair creaked as he sat down on it. His hair had become greasy and he had lost weight. "Hello Mia, how are you this evening?"

"Don't speak to her." I smiled slightly at what my dad said. It was the first time he had talked properly while I was present. "Don't smile girl, it will take a lot more than what has happened today to fix things, but I don't want him talking to any of my family and you, I say this begrudgingly, are part of it." I nod realizing his motives but at least it is progress.

"Sorry sir I did not realize it was illegal to say hello to someone."

"Don't show your insolence kid it's not smart. Look why don't you leave. You have seen your sister and if she needs you I'm sure she will call but I doubt it, so why don't you leave?"

"Yes sir." Ethan said saluting my dad, idiot. Dad looks like he is about to hit him but before he can a member of security quickly drags Ethan out of the room. Just five minutes later Kate parents come through to say they must be going as they are going on a cruise and they are sure Kate will be fine soon. Unbelievable, their daughter has just lost her child and they have just lost their granddaughter, Kate is still in intensive care and they think that she will be fine without them. Well given what sort of parents they are maybe that is the best option.

"I'll go see her, make sure those idiots have not upset her. Mia why don't you come with me and Max can go home? We can take you home when we leave." Ana says

"I think that is best, dad I can take you home now you need sleep. I'll be back in hour to pick you two up okay but I should check on the kids." No one has the energy to argue so simply head out in different directions. Ana leads me down a maze of corridors till we reach Kate's room. I hesitate at the door, looking down at my stomach. How can I go in there? She has just lost her child and I still have mine, even if it is not born yet.

"Come on it'll be okay." Ana whispers as she takes my hand and pulls me through the door. Kate is lying on the bed looking out of the window. She seemed to be in a daze.

**Kate's prov**

I can't believe what has happened and no one seems to know exactly what happened. Everything happened so fast I did not know how to react or what to do. I know Elliot is struggling too even if he tries to hide it. Mum and dad barely said anything; they just sat there and left as soon as possible. Ethan just seemed bored, after everything that happened with him and Mia my parents hated the Grey's as well as me because I '_sided' _with them. But what was I meant to say? Do they really think what he did was okay, seriously?

I don't know what time it is but it's going dark so it must be about 9 or so. I hear the door open but I just don't have the energy to turn around and do anything. "Kate? Are you awake?" it's Ana "Mia and I thought we would come and see you for a bit." I turn around and see the two faces I have been dreading to see the most. Ana has it all; two kids, an amazing husband, a job that she loves. Mia too seems to have built a good life for herself and is now expecting her first child. Neither knows what to say or how to act.

"Honey I know this is hard but you have to try and stay strong."

"Ana please, not now. I just can't deal with your chipper attitude right now. I'm sorry if I'm being a self-centred bitch, however I am trying to sort all this out and I just don't know anymore. How the hell do Elliot and I get back from this? You here about how couples splitting up about stuff like this. I've lost Ava and I can't lose him too.

"Kate I know I have been gone for the past five years but I know my brother and I know what you and him were like together, neither of you are going to let each other go because of this. You may fight or need some time apart, but you will get back from it and there are a whole group of people to help you." I smile slightly. Feeling encouraged by what Mia said. There is a lot more to sort out though and I can't help but be worried about mine and Elliot's future. Before I can say or think anymore Ana has slipped on a DVD from the collection from the hospital room's shelf. _TITANIC, _it's what we always do when we are hurt or sad and need to cry without admitting it. We put on a sad film and say that we are crying because of the film. It may be chees_y_ and stupid to some people but it stops our emotions getting the better of us.

Christian enters about 45 minuets later with both Teddy and Phoebe. When I saw Phoebe I had to turn away to stop myself from crying to loudly and wake the kids. Mia pauses the DVD while Ana goes over and hugs the two small children. Christian then calls over to Mia softly but she shakes her head and holds my hand tighter. He looks disapprovingly and I prompt her to go but she just presses play on the remote and continues to watch the film. He gives Ana a look to tell her to not even dare ask to stay and practically pushes her and the kids out the door. He then comes over and gives me a hug. "I'll make sure Elliot is okay I promise just get yourself better. You don't need to worry about anything." He smiles comfortingly at me.

Over the years both of us have started getting along better. We still have small arguments over the way he treats Ana but we have an understanding and straight away told me that even though Ethan was band from seeing the rest of the family he would not hold it against me to see him.

Finally he leaves. I lean back on the pillows and try to forget about what is going on outside of this hospital. However I can't, not completely. Everything is just so messed at the moment it's all so confusing. There is something I know for sure though, whatever happened in that accident was not caused by another car and was not caused by me doing something wrong. Something or somebody had something to do with it.

* * *

**Bit dark? Tell me what you think about the chapter and also the story over all. Also who or what do you think caused the crash. **


End file.
